


My soldier, My husband

by LevyFai



Series: My solider my husband [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is an omega who's mate is in the army. the man has been gone for nine months, and Arthur and his children miss him. But that is all about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My soldier, My husband

Arthur Kirkland Jones was sitting at his desk grading papers of his college freshman class. He frowned at the misspelt words and the rubbish answers. Did they even listen to him in class, he sighed and rubbed his eyes looking at the clock. He sighed and went back to grading, he was almost done, then he heard his door opened and the sound of small foot steps.

“Mum?”

He turned to see his youngest child walking into the room. The brown haired 4-year-old was in her nightgown, and holding her stuffed bunny. He gave her a worried look and opened his arms and held her tight as she started to cry.

“Love, hush it's okay, I'm here, what are you doing up anyway.”

“Mum, I had a bad dream daddy..didn't come back..” she replied holding on to him.

“Love, you remember what daddy said before he left?”

“That the hero always comes back..” she sniffled.

“Yes, and both know that daddy is a hero.” he smiled at her.

She nodded and snuggled into his chest. He stood up and carried her out of the room. He would leave the papers until morning, right now his daughter was his only concern. He started to hum a lullaby to her as he passed three bed rooms including hers.

“How about you sleep with Mum tonight?”

“Really?”

“Yes, besides it's passed my bed time too.”

The girl smiled and snuggled into her mother's hold, Arthur just smiled and opened the door to his room. He put the small girl on his husband's side of the bed as he quickly changed and laid on his side.

“Love you mum.”

“I love you to Whittney.” with that he fell asleep.

X

At 7:00 am Arthur was wide awake helping is children get ready for school. William the eldest was helping the two younger children as he started the car and gathered his supplies for class. When he called for the children they all came down the stairs. He gave them a final check before deeming them ready to go. They headed to the car and Arthur buckled Whittney into her car seat and then watched as William buckled Alan's and his own seat belt.

He then went to the front seat and buckled his own belt. He then started to drive, he would look at his kids every few minutes. He looked at the clock also and smiled he was making great time.

“Mum, I was wondering if I could go to Lance's house after school?” William asked.

“Lance, isn't that Berwald's son?”

“Yes, were in the same group for the school talent show.”

“Oh, yes I believe you told me about it, you both chose to sing..”

“Yea were singing an ABBA medley.” he said with a smile.

Arthur smiled also, William was his eldest child and was omega like himself. He loved that his son was more outgoing in classes than he was. Also, he loved that he was treated normally by his peers, both alpha's and omega's alike. Though he didn't know how his husband would react to letting his son go over to an alpha's house, but he wasn't their and Arthur did know the child's father.

“Okay, but only for a couple of hours, I'll pick you up from Berwald's after work, and take Alan with you.”

“Mum, I don't want to go, I want to go with Milo,” Alan replied with a pout.

“If his mother says it okay you can go over, and only if he says yes.”

“Yes, mum.” the 7-year-old replied.

Arthur smiled and stopped at Alan's and William's school. The ten-year-old and the 7-year-old left the car after they kissed Arthur goodbye. Arthur watched them walk into the school and then drove away. Whittney smiled from the back seat and waved at her mother. Arthur waved back as he headed to the university and the preschool that Whittney went to.

Whittney went to a preschool which the university started because of how many teachers had children. Arthur liked this because he had his youngest child close and his sons were only two blocks away. He parked his car and walked to unhook his daughter from the car seat.

“Ready for class poppet?”

“Yep.” she replied holding on to her fairy backpack.

Arthur smiled and grabbed his messenger bag and held his daughter's hand. They walked to the building which housed the preschool. He walked in and was greeted by the sound of children, he couldn't help but smile. Then he was greeted by the head of the preschool.

Berwald Oxsterina was an alpha who was great with children. He had four himself, two of them which were in the preschool. Though you wouldn't think that because of his looks, he always seemed to be glaring. Arthur knew that wasn't a case, he had met Berwald during of the meetings of service families.

Berwald's mate was an omega and a sniper and trained in the same camp as Arthur's mate. That's how the two met, their mates introduce them and they became fast friends, and so did their children.

“Hello, Berwald.”

“Hello, Arthur,” he said in his gruff voice.

“I hope it's not too much trouble that William comes over..”

“It's not I like hearing ABBA and the twins like playing with William.”

Arthur nodded and watched the said twins walk over to talk to Whittney. The snow blond who had Berwald's eyes was named Bella while the golden hair and blue eyes was named Tina. They were fast friends with brown hair girl. Arthur was happy about that, he smiled and then was brought back to the present when Berwald coughed a little.

“Oh, I was spacing out again I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, I just want to tell you it's almost time for your first class.”

“Thank you, Whittney I'm headed out..”

She ran over to hug him, he held her tightly.

“Bye mum, have a great day.”

“Thank you poppet, you have a great day too.” he kissed her head and headed out to his class.

X

At an airport, a man with cornflower blue eyes and light brown hair was walking in the air port. He was dressed in army fatigues and carried a bag. He walked onto the sidewalk and smiled when he saw a certain blond he knew for many years.

“Hey, Mattie.”

“Hello Alfred.” he said with a smile.

“How are you, brother?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“I'm fine..” he looked at his left hand and his sliver ring.

“Arthur been missing you too Alfred.”

“I know, it's been over 9 months.”

“The kids miss you too, and I think Arthur's working too hard because he misses you.”

Alfred nodded and bit his lips, Arthur knew he would be called away, yet he chose to mate with him. He chose to have Alfred's children, and he looked to the sky as if it held the answers to his problems. Then he looked at his brother and smiled.

“He won't have to worry anymore.”

“You mean..”

“Yep, this was my final deployment.”

“That's great Alfred, now Arthur won't be so stressed.”

“Yea.”

“So who do you want to see first.”

“I want to see the boys.”

“Okay.”

X

William was talking with Lance about their project when the announcement called for both him and his younger brother. He was now worried, he looked at Lance who nodded and followed him out. They met Alan and his friend Milo who deiced to accompany him also.

“Will do you think Mum and Whittney are alright..or is dad..”

“I don't know.,” William replied biting his lip.

“Maybe it's not as bad as you think.” Lance said holding his friend's shoulder.

“Thank you, Lance,” William replied with a sad smile.

Lance nodded, he knew the feeling that William was going through. He knew his mamma was in danger also, but he also was proud of him. Though like William there was that fear that he wouldn't come home, that his sisters would have to grow up without their mother. He shook his head, he needs to be supportive of William, like any alpha should be supportive of their omega, at least, that was what he was taught.

The made it to the principle's office, ready for the worst news. William and Alan's eyes went wide when they saw Alfred standing with their uncle. William quickly let go of Lance's hand and Alan jumped on his father.

“Nice to see you, boys.”

“Daddy, you're alive,” Alan said with a smile.

“Of course, I'm the hero.” he replied holding his youngest son and patting his eldest on the head.

His eyes went to the red head boy who held his omega's son hand. He knew exactly who his parents were, but he couldn't help but frown at him. William was still too young to date, that is if Alfred even let his son date.

“Your Berwald's kid right?”  
“Lance Oxsternia the eldest.”

Alfred nodded and went back to his sons, and then started to walk out the door. William waved to Lance, who waved back. This didn't go unnoticed by Matthew who just smiled and quickly followed his brother and nephews.

 

X

Whittney was playing in the sandbox with Bella and Tina while Berwald watched the class. She was so interested in the game she didn't notice that a car pulled up to the school and that her older brothers along with her uncle and daddy were walking up. Berwald saw them and smiled a little, and watched as Alfred stopped his sons and walked slowly up to his little girl.

Bella saw the man she frowned and looked over to her papa. When he shook his head she frowned even more but didn't say anything. Tina looked at her sister and proceeded to smile which made the girl smile also. That's when Whittney was picked up, Whittney started to kick whoever was holding her.

“Papa, strange Alpha,” Tina yelled.

Berwald quickly picked up his twins, light telling them that this alpha was alright. Whittney then looked to see who was holding her.

“Daddy?”

“Hello Winnie, Miss me?”

“Daddy.” she held him tight tears going down her face.

“My sweet baby girl.” he had small tears in his eyes also.

He kissed her head, and rubbed her back, he looked at Berwald.

“I'm taking her is that okay?”

The man nodded looking at his own daughters who were starting to fall asleep. He smiled and looked at the other Alpha and whispered.

“Go to your wife, he needs you.”

Alfred nodded and walked away, keeping his now sleeping daughter in his arms. Now he was going to get his omega and hold him and kiss him. And other things that he should not to be thinking of with his daughter in his arms.

X

Arthur was talking about Romeo and Juliet, his back to the students as he wrote on the board. He was also speaking, not noticing the door opened and Alfred entering the room. The students smiled as the soldier put a finger to his mouth and pointed to the small girl in his arms and then pointed to Arthur. Arthur turned around to ask a question when he saw his mate with their youngest.

He dropped his chalk and his hands flew up to his face. Tears in his eyes, he quickly ran to the man. Their daughter in between them, he touched her head before kissing Alfred.

“Artie..”

“Oh my goodness, Alfred..”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you to wanker.”

“Mum..daddy's back..”

“Yes, your daddy's back dear.”

“And I'm leaving,” Alfred replied kissing Arthur again as Whittney fell asleep.

 


End file.
